When You Wish
by onceuponaswan2
Summary: Set during Pan's curse. Emma and Henry leave for NYC, but their memories of the past and Storybrooke are in tact. The first morning, Emma finds an unexpected visitor passed out in her hall-Hook. As they begin their adventures in their new life, Emma realizes that she can't keep pushing Hook away because she needs him more than she knows. *Mostly T rated but M for some chapters*
1. Chapter 1

Grasping for air, Emma sits upright in bed. She looks around at the unfamiliar space. This isn't her room back in Mary Margaret's loft; this place is not home. And she remembers why.

 _"_ _There has to be another way!" Emma holds onto Henry as she watches the purple smoke move towards them-the smoke from Pan's curse._

 _Regina's eyes cloud with tears. "I wish there was, but Henry and you will have a good life in New York. You'll have an apartment, a job, a real life without monsters. Your memories will be intact."_

 _"_ _Remembering might be too hard," Henry chokes out. "Not being able to see you ever again."_

 _Emma nods her head, but she doesn't want their life to be a lie. Even if the memories hurt like hell, she would rather know that she had people who loved her than have nobody at all. She just wish there was a way for them to all escape the curse and move to the city with Henry and her. Just when she found her family, she has to leave again._

 _Her eyes meet Hook's who stares at her intensely. She can see the turmoil in his eyes. Then she meets Neal's eyes whose are also clouded with tears. He just found Henry, and now he has to leave him too. It isn't fair. This is not how it was supposed to happen._

 _Emma bids farewell to her family, holding tight to her parents before they pull away. Her mom is sobbing into her dad's shoulder, muttering how she has to leave Emma again. Neal comes over to them next, kissing Henry atop his forehead._

 _"_ _Be good, Henry. I love you."_

 _Henry holds tightly onto him, crying. Neal break away from him, going to Emma next. He grabs her into a hug. "Take care of him, Em."_

 _"_ _I will," she hugs back. "He loves you."_

 _He smiles sadly at her. "I know."_

 _Emma grabs Henry's hand and they start to walk to her bug. But Hook rushes over to her. "There's not a day that will go by that I won't think about you."_

 _She tries to hide the tears blurring her visions, giving him a sad smile of her own. Simply, she says, "good"._

"Mom!" Henry comes running into her room. "There's something you need to see!"

She watches as he runs from her bedroom. Pulling off the covers, she puts on the robe that's hanging on the hook by the closet. Tying the belt as she goes, her jaw nearly drops to the ground when she sees the door to their apartment opened. And sitting beside it with a bottle of rum in hand is no other than Hook.

Emma's eyebrows shoot up. "How?"

Henry shrugs his shoulders. "The last I remember is us crossing the time line and Hook saying something to you. From there, I woke up in this apartment."

"Odd," she mutters under her breath. At least Regina gave Henry and her a nice apartment in the heart of the city. Crouching down beside Hook, she shakes him lightly.

Henry has made his way into the kitchen, slamming cabinet doors until he finds a box of poptarts. Emma continues to shake Hook until her finally jolts awake. His eyes meet her, almost bugging out of his head.

"Swan?"

"Yeah," she confirms for him. "What-how are you here?"

He presses a hand to his forehead. "I don't bloody know, but I have a damn awful headache."

Emma stands back up, holding the door wide open. "Come in, I think we have a lot to discuss."

At some point, Henry tells Emma that he has to go to school. It's a short walk from the apartment, and he vows he knows how to get there. None of this makes sense to Emma, how everything just falls into place as if they're not starting a new life. In a new town.

"What do you remember?" Emma slides Hook a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water to subdue his headache. Who knew Captain Hook wouldn't be able to handle his liquor?

He swallows the pills with a disgusted look on his face. "You getting into your car. Then I wake up to a beautiful blonde in the hall."

She rolls her eyes at his blatant flirting. Not even the confusion of the situation can kill his mojo. She wonders if Regina provided him with a job or an apartment. Then again, if he got spit out by the curse, she presumes not. "Do you have a place to live? A job?"

"Slow down, Swan. My mind can't process too much right now. To answer your first question, I think you finding me in the hallway is very telling as to my housing situation. And I am just guessing that the second answer also coincides with my first."

Emma balks at him. He's practically a stray living in the city. "Well, you can stay with Henry and me until you get on your feet. You need to find a job."

"And what do you suppose I do?" he asks.

She shrugs, bringing her coffee mug to her lips. "Your guess is as good as mine. I start my new job today. Back at it as a bail bonds person. Maybe somebody will have an idea for a job."

"Love, they'll take one look at me and think I'm hooked on those smooshed leaves teenagers like to feel on cloud nine."

Emma reigns in her laughter. If Regina didn't give him a place to live or a way to make a living, then she certainly didn't get him caught up with the lingo of this world. This might make for a very interesting time. "Um…it's called pot. Just an fyi, consider losing the hook and buying some new clothes to fit in."

He scratches nervously behind his ear. "I don't mean to be a burden, Swan, but I don't have any money."

"Okay," she pushes out of her seat. "I don't go into work until tomorrow, so maybe we can spend today working on your 21st century knowledge and getting you into some modern-day clothing. As for the hook, we ought to schedule you an appointment with a doctor. They probably know where the prosthetic hands are."

"Are you saying my hook…? I-" she sees the fear in his eyes. He doesn't know this world like she does. Nor does he even know how he got here. He doesn't have a place to live, a job or anything that would comfort him from his old life. At least with her, she has Henry to keep her sane. And a job.

She gives him a small smile. "I know this is a lot to take in Ho-Killian. We need to start using that name now."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "I'm surprised you remembered."

Picking up her purse, she gives him an eye roll. "Let's go shopping, pirate."

"As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this! It's unedited, so hopefully it's not too terrible. And as for the doctor scene, not really sure of the protocol for that. xo Mads**

"Henry, I'm-" Emma stops in the doorway with groceries in her hand when she sees both Henry and Hook playing video games, shouting and laughing.

Never would she have thought her son would be laughing with Captain Hook. Then again, she also never would have imagined him being her houseguest either. Weirder things have happened. Like Peter Pan being evil and not the innocent little boy the movie made him out to be. That had to have been the biggest disappointment about learning about magic. Just like that, her childhood was tainted with the real deal of fairy tales and magic.

"Hey, Mom!" Henry quickly glances over to her, not even budging to help her with the bags in her hands.

Thankfully, Hook gets up to take them from her now aching arms. "How was work, Swan?"

"Stressful," she leans against the counter. "Have you had any luck with the job search?"

Last night they polished a resume for him. It may not be one hundred percent truthful, and she may have put her home and cell phone number down as references, but it was something. She had him look into the Coast Guard since she knows how much he loves the water. It may not be the sea, but it's something. Whatever helps pay the bills. They came to an understanding that he would live here rent free for three weeks. After that, he would need to start chipping in or find a place to live himself. Regina, for whatever purpose, gave Emma and Henry an apartment with three rooms and two bathrooms. The place is large enough for the three of them to live with privacy. She also made it clear that he's not allowed to bring any women around when Henry was around. He gave her a glance, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

Emma is well-aware of how he feels about her. They kissed in Neverland, but she labeled that as a one-time thing, and she has held onto her word since then. She knows that he still feels something for her, but she needs to focus on building a new life now that Storybrooke is gone. Diving into a relationship would not help with that. Especially when she doesn't even know her feelings for him. There's something, but it isn't strong enough to act on it.

"Aye, love," he says as he watches her unpack the contents of the grocery bags. "I have an interview on Thursday at noon."

She gives him a smile. "That's awesome, Hook. I can help you prep for the interview since you've probably never gone through one. They're not so bad, and you're a…"

"A what, Swan?" he wags his eyebrows at her, a smirk on his face.

"A man who has a way with words," she finishes, not giving him the answer he was baiting her for.

His smirk disappears. "I prefer dashing rapscallion."

Ignoring his comments, she puts all the groceries away. Henry comes running into the kitchen, sitting at the counter. "How was school?" she asks him.

Henry tells her all about his first day of sixth grade at his new school. It may be the middle of the school year, but from the sounds of it, Henry fits in just well. He probably gets that from Neal. Emma was never good at fitting in. She was never in a place long enough to try to fit in. It would have been pointless for her to do so. But she's glad that Henry didn't pick up that trait from her. She smiles as he tells her about the boy next to his locker, Gabe.

"Seems like you like school, lad," Hook comments.

Emma moves to sit down beside her son, and Hook takes that as his cue to leave. She turns to her son. "Are you okay with him living her with us? He doesn't have anywhere to go, and without knowing how to operate in this world, I thought it would be best for now. But if you don't like it, I can think of something."

Henry shakes his head at his mom. "I like having him here. He may have been a villain, but I think he's really changed. And it'd be bad form to let him loose in a strange world. Who knows what someone would do if they saw a man with a hook walking around the streets."

"This is New York City, kid. Weirder things have probably happened," she tells him. Lord knows she saw some questionable characters while she lived in Boston. But NYC is a whole new pond.

"Hook!" Emma calls down the hallway where their bedrooms are. "It's time to teach you a modern day skill."

He comes out of his room. "What's that?"

"Cooking," she hands him the cookbook that was in the kitchen. Regina made it clear from that that she wants Emma to feed Henry homecooked meals. That was never really a thing for Emma when she was living by herself. However, with two guys in the house, the book might come in handy.

"Uh…" he takes the book she has pressed against his chest. Giggling, she walks back into the kitchen with him a tow.

She knows there will be days when she has to work at night, so having Hook know how to cook will ensure that Henry doesn't go hungry. Leaving an eleven-and-a-half-year-old to rummage for food would probably end badly. "Tonight we're going to start easy. Macaroni and cheese."

Henry looks at his mom with a curious look on his face. "Doesn't that come in a box?"

"Not the homemade kind. This is a bit more extravagant that a boxed meal."

Hook glances over at Henry. "Seems like the boxed meal would require less action from me."

"Uh-uh, buddy. My schedule is going to start to pick up next week, and I need to be sure Henry is eating well. And not just fast food and frozen meals like I ate when I lived alone."

Henry laughs as he looks at Hook's reaction. Apparently the pirate isn't too keen on learning how to cook. She isn't either, but it comes with mother territory. The meal takes nearly an hour to prepare since Hook only has one hand and keeps spilling the ingredients. By the time it's in the oven, the kitchen is a disaster. She puts her hand to her forehead, taking in the scene. It's as if a murder happened in her kitchen and the suspect was noodles.

She sends Henry to his room to work on his homework while she cleans and waits for the meal to be done. Hopefully it doesn't taste like rubbish like Hook told her it smelled like. Hook offers a hand in helping her clean, and she assigns him to washing the dishes. She dries puts them away to avoid him dropping any of the glassware. His doctor appointment for his prosthetic hand is tomorrow, so maybe that'll help him.

Until then, he walks around in public with just his stub. From his face, she knows he doesn't like to do so. He's not comfortable without his hook and people staring at his lack of hand.

Thirty minutes later, the oven goes off. She gestures for Hook to take it out of the oven for her. Just as he bends over to do so, she scolds him and throws an oven mitt. "It's hot!"

"I am not wearing this girly glove, love."

Emma crosses her arms across her chest, a stern look on her face. "Killian Jones, it is an oven mitt used to take hot things out of the oven to avoid your hand being burned off. Unless you don't want any hands at all."

Reluctantly, he slips the monstrosity over his good hand, taking the pan of macaronic from the oven. As he does so, Emma calls for Henry to come eat. They sit down to eat, silence evading the dining room. Henry picks at his noodles, wincing as he puts it in his mouth. Hook does the same, and she becomes to afraid to try it herself. Mustering up the courage, she nearly spits it out. How does someone ruin mac and cheese so terribly?

"So, take out?" she asks the boys.

They both nod their heads, and Emma orders a cheese pizza with half with mushrooms. By the time the pizza arrives, it's after eight. She has to be up early tomorrow so she can get off early to go to the doctor's office with Hook.

"Alright, you boys can clean up," she kisses Henry atop her head before retreating to her bedroom. The only thing she can think of is drawing a bath and drinking a glass of wine. Laying back in the tub, she brings the glass to her lips when she hears a crash from the distance. Then a "bloody hell!". Rolling her eyes, she continues to read her book in the bath until there's a knock at her bathroom door.

"Swan?" It's Hook.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Hook!?" she yells from her place in the bath tub.

"I was putting away some of the glasses from the dishwasher, and one slipped from my hand."

Resisting the urge to scream, she gets out of the bath. So much for quiet time for herself. She tells him she'll be out in a minute. Putting on sweat pants and a hoodie, she bounds out into the kitchen to see Henry and Hook standing around the broken glass. It's as if both of them are helpless and can't clean the mess themselves. Grabbing the brook, she thrusts it against Hook's chest roughly. Her mood has changed since she first got home.

She then gives the dustpan to Henry, gesturing for him to kneel on the ground when Hook sweeps the remnants of the glass into the dustpan. After that's settled, she starts to go back to her room to read and then go to bed. But a hook wraps around her upper arm.

"What is it now, Hook?" she huffs with annoyance.

"Did I do something wrong, love?"

Pulling away from him, she slumps against the wall behind her. Pouting her bottom lip, she resists the urge to sink into him and sob. Taking care of other people is a lot harder than she thought. All her life she only had herself to take care of. Even when she came to Storybrooke for Henry, she had Regina and her parents to help her with this mother thing. Now she's all alone. And she's not just taking care of her pre-teen son, but a two hundred something year old pirate who has no idea of living in the city. It's all too much for her to handle.

"Swan," Hook reaches out to her, but she shakes him off.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Night Hook," she turns away from him, closing her door before sobbing into her hands.

The next morning, she's up and out the door at seven. She's entrusted Hook to help Henry with going to school if he needs help. Sitting at her desk in the office, she presses her hands against both sides of her head. Her boss comes over to her desk, throwing a file down, making her jump.

"Morning, Emma," Walsh says. "There's a new case for you."

She thanks him, studying up on the perp until lunch time. She has to be back at her apartment at two to pick Hook up for his doctor's appointment. Throwing her banana peel away, she sips on her second cup of coffee. Tomorrow night will be a late night. Her newest case is a fan of boating late at night. Seems pretty suspicious if you ask her.  
When two rolls around, she waves good bye to Kristen, her cubicle neighbor. Unlocking the door, she's met with the smell of burning. Groaning, she runs into the kitchen to see the coffee pot steaming. She thought he had this mastered. "HOOK!"

"Hey, Emma," he smiles at her, rinsing his dark hair with a towel. She looks at him to see he's only wearing a towel around his waist. Trying to ignore how her heart flutters a little at the sight, she points to the coffee pot.

"It's um…" she starts to say before he cuts her off.

"Speechless?" he quirks an eyebrow at her. "Well, I do have that effect on people, love. Sorry about the coffee pot. Let me get dressed so we can go to this doctor. Unless, of course, you like me in just this towel?"

She throws the dish rag at him as he walks down the hall laughing to himself. Killian Jones will be the death of her.

They walk down the street to the doctor. Waiting in the waiting room, she watches as Hook bounces in his seat nervously. Never would she have seen the day where Captain Hook was afraid of the doctor's office. Grinning, she continues flipping through the magazine she picked up from the side table.

"Captain Hook nervous of a doctor?" she whispers to him. "Priceless."

"I am not nervous," he bites out. She knows he's nervous by the way he snaps at her. He would never snap at her like that unless he was afraid. A nurse comes out, calling his name. He regards Emma, and she gestures for him to get up. She follows after him.

The nurse orders for him to sit on the covered bed. He does so, looking at Emma as if for reassurance. She sits in the chair beside the table as he reaches out his hand. Looking at it, she hesitates before lacing her fingers through his. His hand is warm and she almost flushes. The nurse takes his heart rate and weighs him before telling them the doctor will be in shortly.

"See," Emma goes to stand in front of him. "That wasn't so bad."

He fidgets with one of his rings. "I supposed not, Swan."

The door opens, revealing an older woman with graying hair. She smiles warmly at the two of them, and Emma goes back to the chair. The doctor makes small talk with the two of them while she fills out her chart. She hands Hook what she assumes is the prosthetic hand. The doctor instructs him on how to put it on, and he listens intently.

"I assumed if you have any problems, your beautiful wife will help you out," the doctor smiles down at Emma.

Before Emma can correct her, Hook interjects. "She is a beauty isn't she?"

The woman laughs, nodding her head. As much as Emma wants to scold Hook for that, she doesn't have it in her to. The words warm her. Maybe because she hasn't been told that by someone in a while. Well, besides her parents. But that's not the same as having a man say that to her. Even if it's Hook.

The doctor dismisses them. Walking side by side, the walk back to the apartment is quiet. Hook keeps looking down at his hand. She knows how different it must be for him. He's had the hook for hundreds of years. It became a part of him. Just like her red leather jacket is part of her.

Without a word, Hook goes into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Emma can't help but feel a little disappointed with that. Not thinking too much of it, she turns to the sound of the door opening. Henry comes barreling in, his backpack nearly the size of him. He shrugs it off along with his jacket. Despite it being February, it's not as cold as an eastern winter usually is.

"School okay, kid?" Emma tries to ask him, but he's busy rummaging through his bookbag.

"Was good," he says distractedly.

"What are you looking for?" she asks him, curious as to what has her son in such a tizzy.

Henry glances up long enough to see the tears in his eyes. "My story book; I can't find it anywhere. I swear I had it this morning."

"Hey," she kneels beside him. This whole situation has been rough on all of them. She never even thought about how it would be for Henry. He grew up in Storybrooke for ten years. To have his whole life ripped away, she can't imagine how he must be feeling. She was to focused on how she was feeling. "We'll find it. Look through your room. I'm sure you just misplaced it."

"I hate it here!" he screams, running to his room and slamming it shut in his wake.

Emma stands alone in the foyer, wrapping her arms around herself. It seems it wasn't a good day for either of the boys. Heading into the kitchen, she looks out the window to see the sun going down. Hands on the counter, she stares into the distance for a minute to collect her thoughts. She pulls out ground beef to make tacos. If anything will make Henry feel better, it's his favorite meal. However, tacos feel tainted after walking in on her parents that day after they got home from the Enchanted Forest. She hasn't made tacos since, but for her son, she will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoops, double posting . Blame it on the boredom that is spring break. As always, it's not edited blah blah blah.**

"Hold still," Emma seethes, tightening Hook's tie.

He winces as she tightens it until it's in place. Henry is rustling in the kitchen trying to get ready for school. They all woke up late this morning after having to clear out of the apartment last night because one of their neighbors forgot to blow a candle out after leaving for the night.

Hook walks into the kitchen to see Henry shoving cereal down his throat. "Say, lad, would you hire me?'

"Depends on what I'm hiring for," he says.

Emma cuts a glare at Henry. "You're late, kid. Stop talking and more eating."

"Ever the persistent mother, Swan."

She shrugs, gathering Henry's coat and backpack to hand off to him. "Somebody has to be the responsible one around this house. Seeing as it's not you, the duty falls to me."

"Way to hurt a man's pride, love."

Emma moves in closer to him. "I'm not your love." She brushes past him, grabbing her own purse. She's walking Henry to school today since it's on her way to the office.

"Good luck with the interview," Henry yells to Hook as Emma rushes him out the door.

"You remember how to get there?" Emma says, texting into her phone. "If you need help, the phone's GPS will help you."

Henry and her spent all of dinner last night teaching Hook how to use a GPS and a phone in general. Thankfully Hook was a pirate so he knows how to navigate. New York City is different and it's certainly not the high seas he's used to. Hook seems to have gotten a hang of the weird talking device. Henry even showed him an app that lets you take pictures and send them to people. Called Snap Talk or something like that.

Hook busies himself for the next couple of hours. Since Emma's letting him stay in her apartment rent free for the time being, the least he can do is clean up around the apartment. Heading into the laundry room, Hook's cheeks redden as he sees Emma's bras in the washing machine. He scratches behind his ear, contemplating whether or not he should do the laundry. He doesn't know how Emma would react to find out he did her delicate laundry. Might be an awkward discussion for both parties involved.

As the clock ticks 11:20, Hook rushes out of the house. He zips up his coat that Emma helped pick out for him. It apparently is supposed to be a warmer alternative to a leather jacket. Hook gets on the bus contraption, bouncing his knees. He's never been on a job interview before. This is a whole new experience. Much like everything else the past couple of days.

Walking into the Coast Guard office, he tells the secretary he's there for an interview. The woman is around Emma's age and she gives him a small smile, blushing as she tells him the boss will be right out. Hook thanks her before retreating to the seats against the wall to wait. A few minutes later, a large man walks out from the door behind the desk. He greets Hook, shaking his hand.

"Come on in, Mr. Jones."

Hook sits across from the man. The two men talk about the love of ships and water before the man, Mr. Callan, questions him about his work experience. Emma made his resume to document him having worked with the navy for the past six years in England, explaining his accent. The man looks impressed as Hook tells him about his fabricated story. At least he has experience with ships in general.

The man looks pleased with his response. "Well, Killian, I'd say you'd make one hell of a captain. What do you say to joining the crew?"

He nods his head. "Aye, I would like that." And he would. He may be living in a strange world, but as long as he's on the water, maybe he wouldn't mind so much. It might make it easier to take his mind off Emma. His mind has certainly been clouded by her, but she clearly doesn't take an interest in him as she so lovely stated by saying she was not his love. The stubborn woman.

The men exchange final words before Hook heads out. He starts Monday and works through the week, 6 to 2 each day with weekends off. He smiles, excited to sail the coast early in the morning. Getting off near Emma's office, he decides to surprise her with grilled cheese and onion rings. He knows how hard this new life has been on her, and if he could do one thing to ease her stress, it would do just fine.

Walking into the office, he's met with stares. He went home before to change into a pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt and a leather jacket. Smiling at the woman, he makes his way to where he sees Emma sitting at her desk, hands raking stressfully through her hair. Just as he's about to say something, a man leans against her cubicle.

"I know this might be unprofessional of me," the man starts, "but we should get some drinks sometime. Maybe after work tomorrow?"

He sees Emma look up from the file she's reading. "I would like that."

His heart nearly sinks. He has no reason to be upset with another man asking her out. As he already knew, he knows Emma doesn't feel the same way he does. She was clear about that in Neverland; he just didn't want to admit it.

"It's a date," the man says. The man brushes past Hook, giving him a tight smile as he walks by.

Making his way to her desk, he drops the greasy bag in front of her. "It's no Grannys, but it isn't so bad."

She looks up at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "What are you doing here, Killian?"

He waves off her annoyance at his arrival. She didn't seem so pressed when that man came to ask her out in the middle of the work day. All he did was bring her lunch as a way to thank her for all she's done for him. But if she's freezing him, he can play that game too. Emma Swan is stubborn, but so is Killian Jones.

"Sure didn't seem upset when that man asked you out for a drink."

Leaning back in her chair, she crosses her arms against her chest. "Jealous? Killian, it was one kiss. We both know that the pressures were high, and we were just in a moment. That's all it was. It didn't mean anything."

"Maybe not for you, Swan," he mutters.

"I think you need to leave," she starts to write something down on the file she had been reading before he came. "Thanks for this."

"No problem," he grinds his jaw. "Oh. By the way Swan, I got the job."

With that, he walks out of her office before she can say anything. On his way out, he sees an Irish pub. Walking into the dimly lit bar, he orders a shot of rum. Glancing at his phone, he sees a text from Henry asking him for a dual on the video box they've been playing after school. Lifting his fourth shot of rum to his lips, he ignores the text. A blonde sidles up beside him.

"Buy me a drink?" she whispers into his ear.

Normally he would be up for a woman's attention and he would be buying her a drink or two, but he can't stop thinking of Emma. Emma and the man who asked her out. He should be sticking his tongue down this willing girl's throat, but he's no longer that pirate. His days of pillage and plundering were over the moment he locked eyes with Emma in the pile of corpses she found him under.

"Sorry, love," he tries to wave her off.

This only spurs her on; she places her hand on his thigh. "What's a man like you doing here alone on a week day? Bad break up?"

"You could say that," he finishes his other shot, ordering another one. If Hook is good at one thing, it's holding his rum.

The woman smiles at him, inching her fingers up his thigh. He gets up from the seat, moving to one over. "I'm not in the mood."

She pouts before finding another man to pry on. The bartender gives him another shot, leaving the bottle beside him. An hour later, he's drank the whole bottle of rum and he's a but unsteady. Maybe he can't handle the rum as much as he used to. He tips the bartender generously before heading back to the apartment. Looking at his phone, he sees its past seven. Emma has texted him twice asking where he is and if he'd be home for dinner. That was an hour ago. Henry has texted him three other times making sure he was okay. Also if he wanted to play on the video game box.

Running a hand through his hair, he stops at the front door. He knows Emma's going to have a problem with him coming back to the apartment drunk. Especially with Henry home. Fumbling for his keys, he's met with the opening of the door and a pair of very green, very angry eyes staring holes into his head.

"Where the hell have you been?" she bites out.

He faintly stumbles through the door, greeted by a very worried Henry. "You're alive!"

"Henry," Emma looks over her shoulder at her son. "Can you go to your room for a second while I talk to Hook about something?"

Henry glances between the two of them, his eyebrows raising. He doesn't say a word as he walks to his bedroom. Emma hears the door shut and tugs at Hook's collar. "You're drunk."

"Aye, love," he sways closer to her. "Surprised you noticed."

She narrows her eyes at him, not flinching at the alcohol on his breath. "I have a young son living here. It's unacceptable for you to come home drunk. And it's unacceptable to just not let us know where you are. Henry was worried sick!"

"Was Henry worried or were you, love?" he asks her.

Emma lets go of his collar. "You do this again, and I don't give a shit whether you have money or not, you are out of my damned house!" she screams at him, slamming the door to her bedroom.

Later that night, Emma is sitting against her headboard, a pillow against her chest as she stares at the wall. She agreed to a date with Walsh tomorrow to push Hook from her mind. As hard as she might try to deny it, maybe that kiss in Neverland meant something. After he left her office today, she noticed the ping in her heart when she gave him the cold shoulder. She thought it would be easier. Easier to forget about how her heart skips a beat when she sees him first thing in the morning with his rustled hair. Throwing her comforter off her, she pads into the kitchen. It's a little after midnight.

Though she has to be awake for work, she needs something to take the edge off. A drink is just the thing she needs. Pouring herself a shot of rum, she swallows it, cringing at the bitterness of it. How does Hook drink more than one shot of this? One shot isn't enough though, so she throws back three more before her mind starts to buzz. Smiling she heads back into her room, but her body collides with a hard body.

"Swan?" Hook steadies her with his hands on his shoulders.

Smiling, she sways forward and he has to catch her against his chest. "You're warm…" she breathes into his chest. "And your abs…" she laughs.

"Are you drunk?" he quirks an eyebrow at her. After the lecture she gave him earlier tonight, he's surprised to see her like this.

Giggling, she moves her head to nestle in his neck. "You smell like rum and the ocean."

Hook holds in the laughter building within him. "I think you need to go to bed, love."

She pulls back from him, searching his eyes. For what, he doesn't know. Closing her eyes, she moves forward, pressing her lips lightly against his. He doesn't have time to react before she grips his hair tighter and deepens the kiss. Resisting the urge to moan, he pulls away from her. He doesn't want her when she doesn't even know what she wants. Clearly she had too much to drink tonight and doesn't realize what she's doing.

"If I go to bed," she looks at him with hooded eyes, "you have to come with me."

His eyes nearly bulge from his head. She is so going to regret saying this in the morning because he is definitely bringing this up. "Not the best idea you've had, love."

Emma bites down on her lower lip. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me," she gives him a wink that he can't help but laugh at.

The next morning Emma wakes up with a pounding headache. Perhaps four shots of rum wasn't the greatest idea. Especially when she has an eight-hour work day and a date with Walsh after. Crap, Walsh.

"Morning," Hook says from over the newspaper he's reading. "Sleep well."

She squints at the sunlight shining through the window. "Like a log."

"Mmmm…Swan," he says to her and she turns back around to him. "I did enjoy that kiss last night and the invite to join you in your chambers. However, I am disappointed in you for getting so drunk with Henry in the house."

Emma's cheeks redden as the events of last night come rushing to her. She not only kissed Hook, but invited him to her bed. And her refused. How embarrassing. Turning on her heels, she heads back into her room to get ready for work. She manages to avoid him the rest of the morning.


End file.
